Love Story
by Monstahlee
Summary: Alice and Bella love story. A young couple Alice and Bella adjusting to there new life and careers along with family and relationship troubles that cross their path.
1. Here we go

**Well here goes First chapter ! Hope its enjoyable !**

**Disclaimer: I am not any form of Stephanie Meyer or any other talented writer.**

* * *

**Alice POV**

I woke up, I couldn't tell what time it was yet judging by the darkness of the room it would only be around 6am.  
I rolled over to see my Beautiful princess Bella still sleeping, I took this time to study her face with the small splash of freckles covering her nose and perfect heart shaped face.

"Morning Babe" she mumbled shocking me as her eyes fluttered open.  
'Good Morning" I barley whispered, not because I was out of breath or trying to be quite but due to my terrible morning breath.  
I leant over and kissed her rosy right cheek and quickly jumped out of bed, the cool air hitting me like a ton of bricks but I didn't stop moving though I needed to brush my teeth badly.

After standing in the bathroom for 3 minutes brushing like a mad woman I was finally done and began rushing back to the bedroom to enjoy some morning loving with my girl.  
These hopes were quickly destroyed when I saw Bella getting dressed into her Police officers uniform.  
"Babe what the hell are you doing we still have 3 hours!" I nearly shouted I was so excited for some special time.  
"Alice its 9am, I start at 9:30" Bella stated in a slow tone as if I was having a hard time understanding her.  
"Oh, Well that's gay" I said casually. I could hear Bella muttering something under her breath I knew she hated it when I said Gay as a descriptive word.  
I could understand her logic, describing somebody's hair as 'so gay' is like saying 'Your hair is so homosexual', but it's like a slang word these days.  
"Anyway Babe I don't want to be late, walk me out?" While it sounded like a question I knew it wasn't a question as much as what she expected.

Walking down our apartment stairs was silent; I really wish we would get over our little phase we have been going through. As of the last 3 months we hadn't been intimate and I really hated it, Bella's life as a police officer had taken off and she worked 5 days a week and came home tiered every day. I was an English teacher at a local public school, while it was a busy job it didn't take up nearly as much time as Bella's job did.  
I only noticed we were outdoors when Bella snapped her fingers in my face "Everything okay?" she asked looking deep into my eyes.  
I took a deep sigh "Yeah just in my own world I guess", Bella gave me a deep look before she leant in and gave me a warm hug "We are meant to be together, I love you babe" She quietly whispered in my ear, sliding her cheek against mine until our lips joined, what started out as a simple kiss quickly became a passionate battle our lips interlocking until Bella bit my bottom lip, something she knew that drove me crazy before pulling away, her lips were swollen and red from our kissing.  
"Bye bubby I love you" I said as she began to pull away from our embrace, giving me one last smile she began her walk down the street to the train station.

Turning back and running up the stairs I decided it would be a good idea for a shower, trotting into the bathroom I quickly stripped of my sweat pants and tank I stared down my naked body in the full length mirror hating my flaws, something Bella really hated even threating to remove the mirror unless I stopped.  
I am often described as a happy, positive person with a good vibe but even the biggest smile can hide insecurities. Completely forgetting what I was doing I snapped out of my depressing zone and turned on the hot water tap then the cold, I know the rule is cold first than hot but I really do hate freezing water and have never been burnt with my quick reflexes.

Jumping under the hot rush of water was like a little bit of heaven I could feel my muscles loosen and a warm chill spreading over my body.  
Grabbing the Strawberry shampoo I squeezed a generous amount onto my palm and lathered up my hair, the fruity smell was amazing  
The conditioner gave me the same feel, so clean and fresh, washing my hair was always the best part of having a shower, unless Bella was joining me then it would be a completely different story.

After my much needed shower I towel dried my body and quickly ran through my hair leaving it damp, dropping my towel in the laundry hamper I walked to the bedroom down the hall and straight to the chest of draws digging through the heap of clothes I have until I found my perfect outfit, a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, my plain black corset and of course my baby pink lace panties and bra, this was all just for Bella's attention when she returns.

Walking out into the living room I opened the curtains and switched on the television, the only thing on was the morning news which I wasn't really interested in. Turning the TV on mute I picked up the piles of Essays sitting by the couch, I read over the already marked papers for something to do until I decided to call my mother.

Walking to the light brown wall near the door I grabbed the house phone aimlessly wondering whether we should paint, though we did like the comfy brown, I then remembered what I was supposed to be doing.  
Dialling the number I only had to wait 3 rings "Alice darling how are you?" My mother's warm tone spoke through the phone "I'm good mom just calling to see how you are" I said trying to sound enthusiastic.  
"That's good sweetie but why aren't you at work?" She asked, God she was a ditz sometimes but that's just my mother's way of being involved in my life "Well Mom it's a Sunday and I think the teenagers would be pretty pissed to have to show up on a weekend" I said in a joking manner.  
"Language." Was all she replied with, I hope I didn't hurt her feelings it was only a joke.  
"Mom is everything okay" I was getting worried she is usually much cheerier.  
"Everything's fine darling" she said almost forced "It's just that Emmett told me about him and Rosalie and the trouble they are having trying to conceive" I knew my mom was upset about something, and that was definitely something she would be devastated with, Mom loves children and has always wanted Grandchildren.  
"Don't worry mom, with all the doctors and the magical machines they have these days they will have a little bubba in no time" I was trying to be light and lift the mood.  
"You do realize your father is a doctor sweetie and I'm pretty sure it's more complicated than that but your cute so you can get away with being a little silly in serious matters" Mom said almost giggling, I could practically hear her smile "But darling, please don't get annoyed but…do you think you might have some little one's one day?" oh crap. How do I get out of this one?  
_"Esme darling their here now" _I heard my father, Carlisle, calling out to my mother. THANKYOU DADDY! He really got me out of that mud puddle.  
"Oh Alice I have to go now sweetie Rosalie and Emmett are here" I could tell she was excited to talk to them but didn't want to leave me "Okay mom I love you, and give my Love to everybody else to" I quickly hung up straight away, I knew if I didn't I would never get off with the whole family wanting to speak to me.

Well back to my boredom I guess.

* * *

**First chapter done ! Next chapter will be more of Alice's family history and some Bella Loving !**


	2. Finally

**Chapter 2 is here !**  
**I wanted to get it over and done with as I don't like to write lemons I don''t think Im great at them**  
**Which means WARNING - LEMON.  
**

**Disclaimer - I am simply not Stephanie Meyer. Hard life ey?**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

My Mother Esme and my Father Carlisle adopted me when I was 8 years old after my family died in a house fire.  
My birth mother and father had me when they were only 17 years old out of wed lock which was shamed upon in my Catholic family.  
Once they had saved up enough money my parents ran from sunny California to wet and boring Forks, Washington at 19 to live their dream life.  
They worked hard, my mother a waitress and my Father a Librarian, then once again at 21 my mother got pregnant again and had another daughter named Cynthia, not long after though my mother discovered she had Ovarian Cancer in the later stages which has no cure and within months she was gone.  
1 Year later my father met a woman named Victoria and they soon fell in love, from what I have heard my father wanted somebody to love him like my mother had.  
Victoria was cruel and would tease me and insult my mother until it finally developed into beating when I was only a 6 year old child, my Father, so desperate for love, turned a blind eye to how she treated Cynthia and I.  
Victoria and my father married when I was 7, 2 months later once hot summer night, Victoria and her ignorance left her hair curler on until a fire started, when Father finally awoke it was too late.

I awoke in a hospital bed 4 days after having no idea who I was and where I was, from there I discovered I came from a family who all died in the house fire, me being the only survivor.  
I was told I have lost my memory and there was little chance it would come back.  
I spent the next few months in foster homes and in and out of hospitals and therapists where I learned the doctors had retrieved diaries of mine and retold me my life story and personal feelings.

Finally when I was 8 the Cullen family adopted me, Esme had been wanting to adopt and Carlisle was more than happy to agree. They already had 2 children; Jasper who was 11 and Rosalie who was 9.  
Jasper was more than welcoming towards me, while he was the silent type we had a connection and instantly became best friends however Rosalie on the other hand wasn't what you would call accepting at first, constantly sneering down on me and ignoring me as a new member of the family until one day when I told her of my dream to design Princess dresses and then we were inseparable.

Over the years Jasper and I grew closer and eventually kissed at Mike Newtons party in the 9th Grade, our relationship progressed and finally he became my first.  
The relationship ended though when we realized it was more a best friend relationship than romantic.  
Rosalie became the big sister I had always wanted, she protected me from all the creepy guys who would annoy me and one day punched Mike Newton in the face for grabbing my ass.  
Rosalie was the first I told when I met the new Girl Bella Swan and developed strange feelings for her.

The door closing shocked me out of my thinking.  
"Hey babe" Bella said, putting her keys on the coffee table.  
I stood up and walked over to her, her gaze dropped from my face all the way down my body and slowly back up when her mouth formed a small o shape.  
"You like?" I asked and gave her a small little spin; hopefully she got a nice view of my ass in the skinny jeans and my cleavage hanging out of my corset.  
"Babe you look amazing, what's the occasion?" She asked but not making eye contacts being completely focused on my cleavage. "I thought I might give you a treat after a long day saving the world.

Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the bedroom "Umm what you doing Bells?" I asked fully knowing what she was doing.  
"I'm going to fuck you that's what I'm doing" she simply replied dragging me into the room and throwing me onto the bed.  
Bella pulled her top of throwing it towards the dresser and pulled off her boots while I simply lay there gazing up at her beautiful breasts hiding behind her plain black bra, taking of her belt and letting her pants drop to the ground showing her pink boy short undies.  
"Babe lose the shirt and pants" Bella drawled out. Shit she was hot. I quickly complied pulling my corset over my head not being bothered with the strings and stood up tugging the tight jeans down almost tripping over my own feet.

Bella leaned in and kissed me like a mad woman, I could feel myself getting wet and I knew she would be too. I dragged my hands up her back and unclipped her bra, she pulled back the take the straps down her arms while I got a view of her breasts grasping them as soon as the piece of material was dispersed, they weren't exactly big but they were perfect it my eyes, I groped her soft boobs and played with her perky nipples while she kissed my neck.

Bella suddenly pushed me back on the bed and tugged my lace panties off and signaled for me to go further up the bed, as I laid down on the soft pillows Bella crawled up towards me, her boobs gently swaying with her movements "Lose the bra babe" She whispered to me while spreading my closed legs apart, as I fiddled with the back of my strapless bra tugging at the pointless material Bella began kissing my thighs, I started to blush feeling so exposed, finally the bra agreed with me and came up and I placed the bra next to the bed on the floor.

"I can't wait to taste you again" Bella moaned as I leaned forward to play with her nipples, flicking them between my fingers. "Down" She commanded and I obeyed, gently placing my head down I closed my eyes ready to reach heaven.  
Bella licked from my down up when I moaned out loud "uggh fuck Bella" I felt her smirk against my bare pussy.  
She started to separate my lower lips and flick my clit with her hot tongue "BELLA!" I screamed. I could feel myself get wetter at she ate me out.  
Bella crawled up me and sat on my stomach with a proud smirk on her face "Enjoy that Alice?" Already knowing the answer, she leaned down to put my hard nipples into her hot little mouth, she knows that my nipples are sensitive and can practically get my off.

I didn't know how long she sucked my rosy nipples until she rolled of me and laid down on her side facing me with her legs open, I knew what this meant, this was our fingering position.  
I copied her action and put my hand down to play with her bare pussy while she did the same, her middle finger entered me slightly when I did the same until I entered my whole middle finger deep into her wet pussy "Mmmmmm babe that feels good" she moaned closing her eyes and leaning in for a kiss when she pushed her middle finger into me it was so fucking good.  
Bella began thrusting harder and harder going as deep as her slim finger would allow I could feel myself getting closer "Oh God fuck me, yes, yes, yes, yes" I panted as the fucked me harder "Let go babe" Bella whispered.  
My finger slipped out of her drenching wetness onto the mattress until I finally scream "YESSSSSSS" I climaxed onto her finger, Bella continued to pump in and out of me as I rode of my orgasm.

Once done I laid panting for air, Bella bowed down to kiss me gently.  
"Don't think I have forgotten you cutie" I whispered to Bella through our kiss and quickly rolled her over straddling her hips, I leaned down to her right ear "I could never forget you, ever." I whispered into her ear while pinching her left nipple.  
"Mmmm babe please" Bella whimpered, arching her back in delight "I need you now".  
Not liking to see my girl desperate I spun around on her hips so she got a view of my ass.

I lowered my mouth onto her sensitive clit, licking her gently enough to make her beg "Babe please don't tease, I want you to fuck me" Bella began begging.  
Quickly I entered 2 fingers into her wetness "Mmmm you like that princess" I said loud enough so she could hear me over her moaning. I continued to pump my 3 fingers deep into her slowly adding 1 more "Now I need it now please faster" Bella screamed at me.  
Obeying my princess I pounded into her soaking pussy getting faster and faster until she began to tighten and clench around my fingers "IM COMING" Bella screamed at last releasing herself around my now soaking wet fingers.  
I bowed down and gave Bella's pussy a few fairy light pecks and laid down next to her, she looked so content with her eyes closed breathing deeply. Slowly she opened her beautiful eyes and turned to look at me "I love you Alice" She whispered contently.  
"I love you too" I replied looking deep into her eyes.

After tonight I just knew things would get better from here, I hoped.

* * *

**Hope it was enjoyable !  
**

**Next chapter should be up probably tomorrow if not at least by Sunday.  
**

**Thanks for reading !**


	3. Well thats embarrassing Emmett!

**I said this chapter might be up by tomorrow or Sunday but I got so bored I wrote it over the last 2 hours of bordom.**  
**I think this is the best chapter so far it has much more setting, dialogue and characters.**  
**Disclaimer - I am not Stephanie Meyer - There short and sweet...Just like me ;)**

* * *

Bella and I were not married.  
When I was around 10 I stared to dream about my dream wedding, it would be all white on the shores of Rio and I would be exactly 25, no younger, no older. God kids could be ridiculous.  
I am now 26 and have been Bella's 'Partner' for 3 years, we had a commitment ceremony when we were both 23, and it was so beautiful in front of both our families with 30 guests.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep  
_Oh fuck. Work today. I slammed my hand down on the annoying junk of metal and plastic. Its times like this I hate technology.  
Getting up and stretching I realized Bella and I had fallen asleep straight away after last night's adventures.  
Walking over to the bathroom I looked at my naked reflection once again, hating myself for no reason

.  
"Alice stop it or I'm going to spank that ass of yours" Bella said from behind me suddenly appearing in the mirror reflection with a serious expression "I wasn't doing anything bubby, Just getting ready for a nice shower" I said innocently even though the thought of a shower hadn't crossed my mind.  
"Well then babe get in while I make you some breakfast" Bella said leaning in and giving me a peck before leaving down the hall.  
Bella was too good to me it's only 5:40 in the morning and she's up making me some breakfast when she doesn't have to be up till around 8:30.  
Jumping into the shower felt good, I thought about washing my hair but decided against with wanting to get out and see my girl.

Walking into the kitchen I could smell my favourite bacon and egg. I went and sat down on the breakfast bar stool watching Bella as she dished up the meal for us both.  
"How did you sleep?" I asked as Bella handed me my plate.  
"It was very nice thankyou darling" Bella simply replied with a smirk on her face.  
Digging into my eggs I watched as my fork poked the yolk of the fried egg bursting all over my plate "Me too, I thought last night was supposed to be cold but you kept me very warm through body heat" I mumbled while chewing down my bacon and winking at my sexy girl.

Finishing up what was on my plate I practically licked clean my plate and put it in the dishwasher when I heard a wolf whistle whilst bending down, only then did I realize I was still in just a towel.  
"Calm yourself bubby I know I'm sexy but please" I joked to her while giving my ass a little wiggle before dashing off to our bedroom to get dressed.

Walking into the school I couldn't stop thinking about Bella and how perfect our relationship can be when we both work at it, sure we have our hard times but we love one another so much it's incredible.  
As I entered the English staff room I was greeted by the head teacher "Good morning Carmen" I said being my cheery self.  
"Morning Alice, did you complete those senior essays"  
"I sure did" I began digging through my folder containing the essays "Here" I placed them on her desk and wandered over to mine.  
"Thanks, I will go over these then get the students rankings"  
I nodded my head "Okay great, I'm going to get to my room and set up I have seniors first and they have practice exams".

Each permanent teacher could arrange there room the way they liked, last year I officially became a full time teacher here and first thing I did was remove the horrible lemon coloured paint to a nice grey.  
While I don't normally like greys it has the room a nice simplistic feel that I wanted for my students.

Throughout the day I dealt with crying girls, smelly boys and depressing teenagers.  
Finally I reached last period where I had tenth graders who seemed to hate life and authority.  
Relaxing on my laptop while the noisy students worked on their novels I suddenly heard the annoying voice of Jessica Stanley "Is it true that you're gay?"  
I tried not to look up hoping she was asking another student but I knew the question was directed at me "Excuse me Jessica?" the entire class was silent.  
"Well Maria said she saw you holding hands with some girl"  
"Seen. Jessica. Seen. "I hate it when kids get their grammar wrong "And yes Maria seen me with my Wife" I don't usually say wife, it's hard to adapt to when it's not real by law.  
"Awesome" I heard Eric cheer from the back of the room. Typical male.  
"Alright back to work" raising my voice hoping my cheeks aren't as red as they feel  
_ RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING RING  
_"Okay ladies and Gentlemen if that's what use could be described as, since it's a Monday no homework but tomorrow I want some better behaviour please, alright have a nice afternoon"  
Finally I have 1 staff meeting which shouldn't run too long then home time.

Pulling up in my drive way I noticed Emmett's Jeep parked at the curb, He and Rose had a key so they must have let themselves in.  
"HEY little sister in law" Cheered Emmett as I walked through the door running up to give me a bear hug.  
"Okay Emmett she's only tiny don't be to rough" I heard Rosalie call from in the kitchen.  
Emmett immediately loosened his grip on my and practically dropped me onto the floor "Yes Baby"  
Gosh he was so whipped but it was cute.  
Rosalie came out with 3 coffees for us and we all sat down on the black lounge.  
"How was work?" Rosalie asked.  
"It was okay kind of busy but hey that's Monday for you" I mused staring down at my steaming coffee. I wasn't sure whether to bring up the fertility problems. "How you two doing with the whole baby thing" I asked trying to be casual about it.  
Rosalie sighed as Emmett grabbed her hand "I don't really know Alice, I mean I'm only 27 but Emmett and I have been married for 5 years now and were ready for the next stage but I guess that's in God's hands"  
I got a bit uncomfortable hearing about God, I am not a Catholic and not passionate about any religion but since High school Rosalie became quite the Christian after certain incidents in her life but is in no way a bible basher.  
"Don't worry about it Rose, your right its nature's way, were all here for you though if you need support"  
"Thankyou Alice you're so supportive, but onto more interesting subjects when are you and Bella having babies?"  
I knew she would do this, Mom has definitely set her up to this "I don't know Rose maybe when pigs fly out of my asshole"  
"Oh snap" Emmett hi-fived me.  
_SMACK "_Ouch Rosie that hurts" Emmett sooked like a child after Rosalie smacked him one on the head.  
Rose leant over and kissed Emmett, from what was a cute kiss quickly turned into a dancing tongues battle.  
_This is what I have to put up with._

Bella finally walked through the door at 8 o'clock giving me a light smack on the bum as she walked past me to give Emmett and Rosalie a hug.  
"Now that we both have you here there is a matter Emmett and I would like to discuss with you two" Rosalie said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the lounge.  
Bella and I were sat next to one another on the lounge while Emmett and Rosalie sat in front of us on the coffee table it almost felt like we were two teens caught sneaking out and getting a lecture of the parents.

Emmett had an evil smirk on his face, I just knew this would be embarrassing "Alice it appears that you and Bella have not made use of the wedding present we so generously bought you two, and honestly, were offended." _Oh shit I knew what this was..  
_Rosalie Pulled out a dildo from a brown paper bag behind her back still in the box and waved it around "Taa daa" She sung.  
I felt Bella tense up next to me and could practically feel the embarrassment radiating off her.  
"Alright very funny you assholes" I joked along trying to hide my shame when I realised something "What the hell you went through the chest!" I nearly shouted at Emmett. I knew it would be him to snoop through my room not Rosie.

"Well this was fun but I got to run, Hey that rhymes" Emmett said jumping out of his spot on the table and giving Bella and I a shared hug "See you later losers" he cheered running out of the room and down the stairwell. He can be so childish but that's Emmett for you.  
"Sorry Ladies he couldn't help himself and honestly it was pretty funny" Rosalie said getting up and heading for the door "Thank you for tonight Alice I know we were unexpected but we just needed a friend, and sister" Rose spoke with such sympathy coming forward to give me a warm hug "Um Bye Bella, sorry if he, well we upset you." Only then did I realise that Bella had not moved from her stop on the lounge.

After walking Rosalie out I came back to find Bella in the bath

Walking into the bathroom I knelt beside her giving her a kiss on the temple "I'm sorry princess I didn't realize they went into our room"

"It's okay. I just get shocked when people talk about out private life like that, you know I'm a pussy" Bella joked.

"We'll all I know is you have a tasty pussy"  
"Of course, Only Alice would turn that into a dirty joke" Bella pulled one hand out of the water to wipe across my face.  
"Ewe Bella I don't want your filthy body water on me" I said in a childish tone "Meet me in bed yeah?" I shouted on my way out of the bathroom.  
Finally some relaxation time.  
Laying down in bed I had my Blue tank top and black sweat pants. I snuggled deep into the pillows turning off the bedside lamp letting the darkness take over my body.

Suddenly I feel the blaring light off the roof seeping through my eyelids like fire. Squinting open my eyes I get the blurry image of Bella standing at the foot of the bed completely naked, only then does my sight clear and noticed Bella has the dildo in her left hand by her hip.  
Bella runs the black dildo across her stomach "Wanna have some fun" Bella speaks.  
Suddenly I become wet.

To be continued…

* * *

**There that's it ! Now I'm off to bed for a nanny nap to write the next chapter tomorrow !**  
**xx Hugs and Kissesxx**


	4. A new change

**Chapter 4 Is here continueing on from last chapters cliff hanger :)**

This is the shortest chapter so far and is basically an entire lemon

Disclaimer - I like to play with Stephanie Meyers characters, they are entirely hers, I just enjoy there company !

* * *

Bella crawled up the bed completely naked like the seductress she is with the dildo still in her hand "So babe I asked you a question, so where is my answer?"  
"I want to play" I simply replied my eyes fixed on her beautiful naked body sitting on top of my stomach. Bella leant forward to kiss me while it was a tender kiss it made me incredibly turned on.

Bella all but practically ripped my tank top off to expose my naked breasts I could feel my nipples harden from the cool air.  
Bella climbed off me to tug to blanket cover off me and pull my sweat pants down "I love you sexy thighs babe" Bella whispered as she leant down to place kisses across my thighs sending shivers up my spine "Going commando I see my lovely" Bella commented at my naked body.

Bella climbed back onto my now naked stomach "Touch me babe" Bella said while grabbing one of my hands and running it over her flat stomach. I dragged my hand down her body to rub her down below "Mmmm that feels really nice" I continued this action over and over until I could feel her wetness spreading over my stomach, I slowly pushed 2 fingers inside her wetness "OH YESS" Bella called as I began thrusting into her Bella started bouncing on top of my fingers making them go deeper inside of her, I could hear her panting begin to heighten going faster and faster her breasts bouncing with each thrust "YEEEESSSSSSS" Bella collapsed on top of me after her intense orgasm, her labored breathing heavily into my ear "Fuck that was good" She began kissing my neck – a massive turn on for me, but I wasn't finished with her yet.

"I want to kiss you Bella, everywhere" I said looking into her eyes as they widened with my words, she knew what this meant "Okay" She whispered and rolled onto her back spreading her legs.  
I crawled down between her legs and pulled them over my shoulder and began licking the insides of her thighs "Your such a tease babe" Bella moaned out and gave me a little nudge on my back with her foot.

I lightly blew onto her swollen clit and spread her open with my fingers to give her one small delicate lick "Oh shit" Bella clenched her thighs around my head.  
I wasn't here to tease; I had to make her orgasm.  
I stuck my tongue deep into her pussy "AHHHHHHHH!" Bella screamed.

I began flicking my tongue over her clit when suddenly Bella rolled be over onto my back and crawled down to straddle my face, I stuck out my tongue to begin playing with her clit and managed to flip one finger deep into her "Oh God Oh God" Bella began thrusting on top of my face "YES YES YES YES" She began to tighten around my finger until she finally exploded "FFFUUUCCCKKKKK!" Bella climaxed on my face.  
After finally catching her breath Bella shimmied down my body and separated my legs. Wide.  
Bella ran a few fingers over me feeling how wet I was "Wow Babe somebody wants some" giving me a wink, She leant over to retrieve the dildo and ran it over my pussy a few times "Do you want this Alice, because I won't do it if you don't want to" Bella spoke completely sincere but the truth was I did want it "Please Bella I want too" I whispered looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh my God" I spoke slowly as Bella pushed the dildo deep into me. The feeling was so intense I felt like I was going to cum straight away. Bella began thrusting the dildo harder and harder into me. My body began to clenched up, I grabbed onto the sheets hard and bit down my tender bottom lip "Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck Fuck" I panted out with each deep thrust "I'm going to cum" I shouted at Bella, she began to go even faster "Ahhhhhhhhhmygoddddd" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I came. Hard.  
Laying down next to me Bella kissed my right shoulder "You like?" Bella asked knowing the answer anyway "Because I liked the view".  
"Yes bubby I liked" Turning my head to give Bella a passionate kiss.

Washing up our plates I began thinking about the nights adventures and how Bella used the dildo on me, something that was completely unexpected.  
Ever since Bella and I started dating we have never used any kind of sex device, I just didn't think it was her style.  
I'm glad we did it though; it was amazing, so intense and passionate. Hopefully we do it again sometime, maybe I on her.

"Babe I'm pretty sure that plate it cleaned good by now" Bella said from behind me. Only then did I realize that I had been scrubbing the same plate through my thoughts "Here let me take over" Bella shuffled in front of me and began cleaning off the rest of our dishes.  
After our fun earlier we decided to have some fried rice for dinner it was Bella's idea it was already 11:30 and I was dog tired but Bella said I needed food, and she was right.

Walking into the bathroom I began brushing my teeth making odd faces in the mirror for my own entertainment.  
I jumped when I heard Bella speak "Having fun there sexy?"  
I spat out the tooth paste and rinsed over my brush and mouth "Why yes I was" I mumbled through the hand towel I was using to dry my hand and face.  
"Want to go to bed now?" Bella asked reaching my for hand.  
"For real this time or are you going to have sex with me again?" I jokingly ask wrapping my arms around her hips placing light kisses across her collarbone.  
"Don't tempt me" and with that we went into our bedroom for a good nights sleep.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, Like I said its the shortest and not to much goes on.**

**Next chapter will have Esme and Carlisle !**

**Hope you enjoyed it though, Next one should be up by Tuesday, I have a busy weekend ahead of me !**


End file.
